


Dreams do come true

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: The love story of Karolina Dean and Nico Minoru but this time it's from Nico's pov





	Dreams do come true

Nico Minoru is six years old and knows two things: She wants to eat pizza at every meal and there is nothing better then being hugged by Karolina. She doesn’t understand why she can’t be with Karolina all the time. When she asks Amy she tells her that it’s because Karolina lives in another house. Duh she knew that but why can’t they live in the same house? Both their houses were huge. Amy doesn’t really know so she goes to ask her mother. Her mother was hosting one of her parties and when she asked her everybody laughed. Her mother seemed annoyed. One of the older ladies there started talking about best friends and how her and Karolina would have double weddings and live in houses next to each other

“Why can’t I simply marry Karolina?” asked a confused Nico.

The laughing changed. It became more nervous and a lot of people fell silent. Her mother seemed even more annoyed

“This is not done Nico. Go to your room now” she said strictly

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nico was thirteen and puberty was hitting her hard. It seemed like all she could think of lately was sex. And while many attractive boys and girls popped in her mind during these times Karolina Dean had a permanent place. Thankfully her school had an actually good sexual education program so Nico understood what was happening to her. Bisexuality. Great another thing to complicate her life

She knew that she had zero chance of ever getting with Karloina. She may have been only thirteen but she knew how the reality worked. Puberty had turned Karolina into human perfection. She was tall, beautiful and her body looked better then most models in magazine. Nico on the other hand was still short as hell, her boobs were yet to make any significant appearance and she just felt wrong in her body. She knew that was only a matter of time until Karolina realized that she could do far better and move on from their little circle of friends. Karolina was going to be the type who got a handsome husband and spend her time being interviewed on the news and be adored by millions while Nico was going to be a nerd weirdo living alone. That’s how society worked. So Nico clamped down hard on her crush and tried to spend as much time with Karolina as she could before time ran out

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico is fifteen years old and she feels dead inside. Every time she closes her eyes she could see her sister’s body. Her mother is even colder then usual. Her father tries but she can see how much he is hurting as well. What she had been expecting ever since she was thirteen happened. The group broke part. Alex was the first to leave. He didn’t even bother to come at the funeral and avoided like the plague. The others tried but she pushed them away. She needed to be alone now. She couldn’t handle people. Karolina had of course tried the hardest. For months she would call everyday, come to the house try any possible way to talk to her. Karolina always tried. Nico had been tempted to respond several times . To get buried inside the warmth and support of Karoline but she couldn’t do it. She was broken on the inside. There was an emptiness and pain and she was not going to drag Karolina into her miserable existence. So she retreated inside herself and after a time even Karoline stopped trying

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nico was seventeen and was finally growing comfortable in her skin. What started out as a defense mechanism had turned out to be a pretty cool look. She enjoyed her goth aesthetic, enjoyed her involvement with Wicca. Deep down she didn’t really believe magic existed but a small part of her held out hope. Hope that she could talk to her sister again. Karolina Dean had somehow become even more gorgeous and yet she didn’t turn out the way Nico had expected. Karolina could have easily become the Queen of the School. She had the money, she had the popularity, Gods know she had the looks but she also kept her kindness, her softness and empathy and she refused to fit with the mean girl crowd that ran the school. Even though she was almost as much of a pariah as Nico herself Karolina continued to be kind and pretended to be happy. Seeing her stand her ground and continue to be the same wonderful person she always was despite what it cost her didn’t help with Nico’s crush. God it was getting even worse. Not only was she still the most physically gorgeous human being she had seen but she was also still the kindest and best person Nico had ever known. Human beings shouldn’t be this perfect

When she finds Karolina crying in the bathroom she feels two nearly overwhelming desires. First to find whoever made her cry and make them regret the day they were born and then hug Karolina and never let her go. She did neither. She had no doubt that if she tried any of this Karolina would attempt to renew their friendship and this time Nico didn’t know if she would be strong enough to resist

Alex’s appearance and his attempts to get the gang back together were a surprise. As was his obvious crush on her. She was not sure how to deal with this but she had to admit that his move of sending THAT picture was effective. As much as she hated this kind of manipulation it worked. She expected a tense evening but what she got instead was a full on disaster that turned her world upside down. Finding out your parents were murders was quite devastating…well she could absolutely imagine her mother sacrificing a teenager girl even before but her dad?

Then the shocks keep on coming. Finding out magic was real was exhilarating. Making out with Alex was….pleasing. She had a few flings before but they had been mostly short things and about desire. With Alex it was different. He didn’t make her feel the same intense feelings as Karoline but she liked him and he clearly liked her. He was not some unachievable dream and she could see herself falling in love with him eventually. When he gets kidnapped she discovers that she cares more about him then she thought. She also discovers that she is extremely turned on by the way Karolina drives and that when she uses her powers she is by far the most beautiful thing in the universe. For the rest of the night she couldn’t keep her eyes of Karolina and stop gushing. 

Things just got more intense from then. Getting ready for the Gala with Karolina made Nico feel extremely confused. It was like something from her dreams. And when Karoline sat on the bed next to her and started her speech Nico felt like someone had slipped her something. This could not be going where she thought it was going right? She was such going to admit something about that pretty boy Chase right? Thanks to Gert and Molly she would never find out

In any case she decided that she wasn’t going to waste time day dreaming. She already had someone. Alex was sweet, caring and she was growing to like him more and more each day. What happened in the office though…that mad her feel insecure. Alex was clearly lying about something. She hoped that he was just merely a freak like them, having some mind powers or something harmless. But of course she was wrong. Alex turned out to be a scumbag. Well not really. A small rational part of her realized that he was just a kid in an impossible situation but for a much bigger part of her ,one that just wanted to rage it was easier to just him as a scumbag. In any case she knew she would never forgive him about this. Not about her sister. Maybe they could rebuild their friendship down the line but it would never be more then this

 

Just a day later there is an event that shakes her world almost as much as finding out about their parents. Karolina Dean kissed her. Not only kissed her but told her that she had wanted to do this for a long time. Nico felt like she was having a stroke. Her entire body was vibrating with energy. Karoline Dean had kissed her. Karolina Dean wanted her. Thank the Gods that there was a raptor between them in the car otherwise she didn’t know if she would have been able to control herself

And of course because the universe wouldn’t let her be happy for more then ten minutes things went immediately to shit. It was like a scene from some goddamn fantasy movie. Karoline standing like a gorgeous Amazon holding off the bad guys so they could escape. She hated the thought of leaving her but she knew that without her staff she would just be in her way. The next few hours were some of the most painful and nerve wracking in her life. Karolina had to be alive. She just had to. Leslie wouldn’t let her die right? Even she couldn’t be this sick

When Alex and Chase suggested they leave Karolina behind she was this close to outright assaulting them but she kept her cool. Well kind of. In any case it worked and Nico had never felt so happy. Seeing Karolina again, knowing she was safe…. it made the hellish week they had been through worth it. She was so happy that she couldn’t contain herself and this time she was the one who kissed Karolina. Somehow it was even better then the first time. Later on that night while cuddling her…she didn’t know what they were yet were they girlfriends?....in any case when she cuddles next to Karolina she felt safe for the first time in a long while. She finally had hope that things would be all right.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico was twenty five years old. It had been a few hard years but they had won. They were finally safe, the world was finally safe. But that didn’t mean that their challenges were over. In fact Nico was about to face one of her biggest challenges yet. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and went down the corridor. The sight at the end finally calmed her down. Karolina Dean was a stunning vision in white, her gorgeous smile making Nico’s heart flutter. As it was usual when she was excited she couldn’t quite control her powers and there were sparks of lights appearing and disappearing on her body. She loved it when she caused this reaction in her girl.

“Are you ready for this?” asked Nico with a shy smile

“I have been ready for it since I was five” answered Karolina with her soft and loving smile

Grasping Karolina’s hand they opened the large church doors. As the music began playing they walked down the aisle together. During the entire walk they couldn’t help but constantly glance at each other and smile. They were so caught up in each other the priest had to ask the question four times before they said yes. And then it was finally official. Nico Minoru was now officially Nico Dean-Minoru and was married to the love of her life. Reality can suck it. Dreams do come true

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know It's a little rough but I have so many feelings from the finale that I just couldn't wait to write it. I thought it would be good to see things from Nico's pov as well. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
